


Rude

by TheNyctophiliac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, T for minor swearing just in case, Victor has bad taste in music, just a fluffy fic, more like attempted humor, what am I saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyctophiliac/pseuds/TheNyctophiliac
Summary: Short little Victuuri drabble!I do not own Yuri on Ice or its characters, only the storyline.Alternatively titled 'Contagious.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short little drabble! I had been writing 'We don't talk anymore' for a long time, but didn't post, so here is a little something to make up for it!

One quirk Yuuri noticed about Victor when he moved in was that he sang in the shower. Victor paid no heed to this and continued. Yuuri usually wouldn't mind, but seriously, if he was going to sing love songs, couldn't Victor choose some better ones? Nobody wanted to hear the cheesiest pop song ever. He must have Extra™. It was known to be contagious.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is CRAAAAAAAAZY-"

"Victor, SHUT UP! IF YOU'RE GOING TO SING, SING A GOOD SONG!"

"...Rude."

Bonus: Victor was sitting on the couch, minding his own business when he thought he heard something strange:

"-But here's my number, so call me maybe!" _Yuuri was singing in the shower._

_Shit,_ Yuuri thought. _He really is contagious._


End file.
